Dillon Quartermaine (Robert Palmer Watkins)
|status = Contract |years = 1992-93, 1996-97, 2003-07, 2015-present |portrayer = Kevin and Michael Jacobson (1992) Jacob Smith (1996) Scott Clifton (2003-07) Robert Palmer Watkins (2015-present) |first = May 27, 1992 (on GH) |last = |cause = |creator = Maralyn Thoma Bill Levinson |introducer = Wendy Riche (1992, 1996) Jill Farren Phelps (2003) Frank Valentini (2015) |family = Morgan, Quartermaine |nickname = Young Spielberg (by Luke) |alias = |gender = Male |born = May 27, 1992 (Revised to 1988) General Hospital Port Charles, New York |age = |occupation =Voting stockholder of ELQ |residence = Quartermaine Mansion 66 Harbor View Road Port Charles, New York |parents = Paul Hornsby Tracy Quartermaine |siblings = Ned Ashton (maternal half) Susan Hornsby Paul Hornsby, Jr. (paternal half) |spouse = Georgie Jones (2006; divorced; deceased) |romances = Sage Alcazar (lovers; deceased) Maxie Jones (kissed; 2005) Lulu Spencer (affair; 2006) Faith Rosco (kissed; deceased) Holly Sutton (kissed; 2006) Marjorie (lovers)Dillon mentioned to Lulu that she was his first girlfriend after Georgie was killed. Valerie Spencer (dating) |children = Unnamed child (with Lulu; abortion) |grandparents = Evelyn Hornsby (paternal) Edward and Lila Quartermaine (maternal; deceased) |greatgrandparents = George and Ida Quartermaine (maternal; deceased) Harold Morgan (maternal; deceased) |aunts/uncles = Bradley Ward (deceased) Alan Quartermaine (deceased) Jimmy Lee Holt (maternal) |nieces/nephews = Brook Lynn Ashton Baby Boy Falconeri (legal) (via Ned) |cousins = Justus Ward (deceased) Faith Ward Skye Quartermaine (adoptive) Jason Morgan A.J. Quartermaine (deceased) Emily Quartermaine (adoptive; deceased) (maternal cousins) Alexandria Quartermaine (maternal once removed; deceased) Herbert Quartermaine (maternal twice removed; deceased) Maya Ward (maternal once removed, via Faith) Lila Rae Alcazar (maternal adoptive once removed, via Skye) Michael Quartermaine (maternal once removed, via A.J.) Jake Spencer Danny Morgan (maternal once removed, via Jason) |relatives = Quentin Quartermaine (maternal second cousin once removed; deceased) Celia Quartermaine (maternal third cousin) | color = #660000 | color text = white }} Dillon Albert Quartermaine (né Hornsby) is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He is the son of attorney, Paul Hornsby and his ex-wife, Tracy Quartermaine. He was portrayed by actor Scott Clifton from 2003-07. He has been portrayed by actor Robert Palmer Watkins since 2015. Casting Scott Clifton was cast as the teenaged Dillon Quartermaine in April 2003. In May 2007, he chose not to renew his contract in order to pursue other musical and acting opportunities. He stayed on in a recurring status until his character could be written out of town. He also returned briefly at the end of 2007 so that his character could attend the funerals of Dillon's cousin, Emily Quartermaine, and ex-wife, Georgie Jones. He received Daytime Emmy nominations for Outstanding Young Actor in 2004, 2005 and 2006 for his role as Dillon. In May 2015, Soap Opera Digest announced that Robert Palmer Watkins had been cast in the role of Dillon and would make his first appearance during the week of June 1, 2015. http://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/gh-recasts-dillon He made his first appearance on June 2, 2015.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZslDLUZBuQ He has also signed a four year contract with the show.Robert was listed in the contract section of the cast credits of the June 5, 2015 episode. In addition, Robert and his sister, Cali posted images on Instagram indicating his contract runs for four years: https://instagram.com/p/3SAmSAGTEz/; https://instagram.com/p/3fKAOlSIIG/ Background He was born prematurely in Port Charles on May 27, 1992. Tracy and Paul divorced soon after and Tracy was involved in a hit-and-run accident. To avoid being prosecuted, and to avoid Paul taking custody of Dillon, Tracy took him to Europe. Dillon spent most of his childhood traveling around Europe with his mother. Paul had no involvement in raising Dillon. His Godparents were his half-brother, Ned Ashton and Ned's then wife, Jenny Eckert, who was also Dillon's stepmother. Storylines |-|1996-2007= In 1996, Dillon comes to the SoHo section of Manhattan with Tracy, who eventually marries the now-deceased mafioso, Gino Soleito. In 2003, Tracy dropped a teenage Dillon off at the Quartermaine Mansion and left to go traveling by herself. She left him in the care of her parents Edward and Lila and her older son Ned, who is Dillon's godfather. Dillon soon met Georgie Jones and they began dating. Dillon started to work for mob boss Lorenzo Alcazar as his errand boy, and then "babysitter" for his teenage niece, Sage. Tracy came back to town and she and Georgie teamed up to stop Dillon from continuing to work for Lorenzo. Tracy agreed to force Dillon to quit his job if Georgie broke up with him. Georgie was heartbroken, but agreed. Dillon was devastated at losing Georgie, and turned to Sage, with whom he lost his virginity. Georgie walked in on them and was even more devastated. To make Dillon jealous, Georgie pretended to date a guy she called Tom. Dillon, saddened, continued to date Sage. Dillon, Georgie, Sage, and "Tom" were all caught in the Port Charles Hotel fire, where Georgie confessed that she still loved Dillon. Dillon confessed he still loves her too, and they get back together. In 2006, an encephalitis outbreak spread throughout Port Charles. Dillon fell ill and everyone thought he was dying in the hospital. On his deathbed, Dillon and Georgie decided to get married. Dillon's mother Tracy and Georgie's father Mac reluctantly agreed, and the teenagers were married on Valentine's Day in the hospital chapel. Dillon pulled through however, and survived his illness. After they were married, Tracy cut them off and the couple moved in above Kelly's and worked at the diner. Diego Alcazar came back to town after being released from prison. He moved in next door to Dillon and Georgie and wanted Georgie for himself. Meanwhile, Dillon's step-sister, Lulu, wanted Dillon. Lulu and Diego come up with an idea to break up Dillon and Georgie and take them for themselves. Lulu lied to Dillon about seeing Diego and Georgie together. Dillon confronted Georgie and didn't believe her when she said Lulu was lying. Dillon turned to Lulu and slept with her. Georgie turned to her friend Diego for support. Dillon and Georgie were still in love with each other, but were too hurt to admit it. So, Dillon continued to sleep with Lulu, and Georgie continued to date Diego. They soon divorced. Dillon then overheard Lulu saying that she had lied about Georgie sleeping with Diego and Dillon went to Georgie, wanting her back. She took him back, and they started dating again. Soon after, Lulu found out she was pregnant with Dillon's child and he and Georgie broke up again. Dillon wanted her to have the baby and even agreed to raise him or her, but Lulu ended up having an abortion. She felt she would not be a good mother and that it was too complicated since she and Dillon were step-siblings. Dillon was devastated at losing his child. Dillon and Lulu became friends again, and he wanted to start dating her again, but he had competition. Damian Spinelli and Milo Giambetti both wanted her, and then Logan Hayes joined in as well. Dillon's brother Ned came back to Port Charles and told him that he had a job opportunity for him in Los Angeles as a director's assistant. Dillon was excited about the job, but was hesitant to take it because he didn't want to leave Lulu. Lulu, however, told him that she was dating Logan and that she wouldn't chose to be with him. So, Dillon decided to go to LA in 2007. Dillon returns to town in late November after learning of his cousin, Emily's death. Returning again in December, Lulu reveals to him that Georgie had been murdered by the Text Message Killer. He is devastated by Georgie's death, and flies back to California as soon as her funeral is over. On April 15, 2014, Tracy tells Ned that Dillon will not be coming home for AJ's funeral because he is currently in Japan. |-|2015= On June 4, Dillon returns right as Luke is proposing to Tracy. He doesn't want his mother to marry Luke again after what happened to her the past year. He also reveals that he is back in town because Ned is worried about Tracy. He tells his mother that he will support her in what ever decision she makes. Tracy agrees to a thirty day engagement to Luke, with Dillon's blessing. Later on, Dillon meets Sabrina Santiago and baby Avery, and reunites with Lulu. He also meets her son Rocco Falconeri. When Dillon finds out that Lucky Spencer and Ethan Lovett have been kidnapped from Luke and Laura Spencer, he takes off to Canada with Lulu to help rescue her two brothers. Dillon and Lulu trick two guards into believing that Lulu was going into labor so that Luke, Laura, and Holly Sutton can rescue Lucky and Ethan. However, the two guards find out about the trick and attempt to kill Dillon and Lulu, but their plan is botched when Dillon and Lulu knock them out after a short fight. Dillon and Lulu are then taken hostage at gunpoint by two other guards and taken into the warehouse where Luke, Laura, Holly, and Ethan were being held hostage at gunpoint. The mastermind of Lucky and Ethan's kidnapping, Frank Smith, arrives into the warehouse and threatens to kill everyone inside in order to get revenge on Luke. When he points a gun at Lulu, Dillon comes in between and says that Frank will have to kill him first. As a result, Dillon was knocked out by one of the guards under Frank's orders. He is able to regain consciousness and sees that Frank had shot Ethan in the arm. Dillon provides Ethan his shirt to patch up his gunshot wound. Frank then allows Dillon, Lulu, Ethan, and Holly to leave the warehouse, so that he can kill Luke and Laura together. After helping Ethan and Holly into a van, so that they can go to the hospital, Dillon and Lulu return to the warehouse where they hear a gunshot. The two rush in to see that Lucky had shot Frank and saved Luke and Laura. Frank makes one last attempt to kill everyone, but Luke shoots him to death. Luke, Laura, Lucky, Lulu, and Dillon then head back to Port Charles. Dillon and Lulu end up running into Nathan and Maxie at the airport and explain everything that went on. A fews days later, Dillon is seen at the Floating Rib trying to edit his manuscript when unbeknownst to him he recruits Morgan Corinthos to help. He and Morgan also talk about Dante and Lulu. Afterwards he sees Valerie and he talks to her about them dating to show that she doesn't want Dante and she agrees. Crimes Committed *Forged a note to get Georgie out of school to go watch movies 2003 *Obtained a fake ID for Maxie to go clubbing 2003 *Arrested for stealing A.J.'s car to go for a joyride to mow down parking meters 2003 *Stole a motorcycle for a joyride 2003 *Pick-pocketed Lorenzo Alcazar 2003 *Stole Kyle's motorcycle to run away with Georgie 2003; arrested *Hired by Lorenzo to do smalltime illegal jobs for him 2003 *Attended Stefan Cassadine's funeral disguised as a woman, so that everyone there would believe that the woman was Luke when "she" was actually Dillon 16, 2003 *Attended an illegal auction; was present while Luke was auctioning off the Dead-Man's Hand 31, 2003 *Arrested for assaulting Latin musician Antonio Juarez 8, 2003 *Ran away to Mexico with Brook Lynn Ashton, Diego Alcazar and Georgie Jones, where they were arrested for breaking into Diego's sister's home 2004 *Helped Skye keep Tracy 'hostage' at the Haunted Star 28, 2005 *Took Georgie Jones, a minor, across state lines 18, 2005 *Helped hide Jesse Beaudry from the police 2005 *Hit Det. Jesse Beaudry over the head and rendered him unconscious 22, 2005 *Adultery; had an affair with Lulu Spencer while married to Georgie 2006 *Fought with and knocked out one of Frank Smith's men 2, 2015 Health and Vitals *Was born prematurely 27, 1992 *Shot in the arm by Lucky Spencer 12, 2003 *Slight injuries after driving Ned's car into a ditch 14, 2004 *Accused of making a false report to the police about finding a dead body; not guilty 2004 *Used as a human shield by Jesse Beaudry and almost taken hostage 2005 *Accused of being the Campus Stalker; not guilty 2005 *Suffered a bump on the head and passed out after being rear ended 2005 *Suffered a bullet graze to his arm when Manny Ruiz opened fire on him and everyone in the PCPD 16-19, 2005 *Fell ill during the encephalitis plague that hit Port Charles 3, 2006 *Hurt his hand when he punched someone 12, 2006 *Suffered a bloody nose after being punched by Diego Alcazar 23, 2006 *Threatened by Det. Dante Falconeri (Dante said that if he saw Dillon, he would break his neck) 2, 2015 *Held hostage at gunpoint (along with Holly, Laura, Ethan, Lulu, and Luke) by Frank Smith and his men 2-3, 2015 *Assaulted by one of Frank's men under Frank's orders (he was hit over the head with a gun) 3, 2015 Family tree See also *Dillon and Georgie Quartermaine References Category:Quartermaine family Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:The City characters Category:Alcazar mob family Category:Characters born on-screen Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Morgan family Category:Characters created by Maralyn Thoma Category:Characters created by Bill Levinson Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:2010s Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini